


A Letter From The Chancellor

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From the office of Sheev Palpatine, for Anakin Skywalker, Jedi padawan.





	A Letter From The Chancellor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).

To Padawan Anakin Skywalker  
Jedi Temple, Coruscant

My dear Anakin,

It is always such a pleasure to hear from you. As I've told you before, there's no need to worry whether I am too busy to make time for you. Your service to Naboo, and to me personally, has been above reproach, and I am, as always, in your debt.

It pains me to hear that the Jedi have sent your master away again, just as he returned home from a previous mission. The Jedis' insistence on first giving your education into the hands of one of the least experienced of their number, and then shuffling him off to the furthest corners of the galaxy whilst locking you away in the temple, seems a terrible waste of your unique talents. Alas, that I cannot leverage the power of my office to adjust your master's schedule and ask the Council to give him fewer missions. However, as we discussed some months ago when you escorted me to Club Kasakar, that would be an abuse of the Senate's trust, no matter how the Jedi may require a good firm guiding hand to show them the right way.

Regarding the topic you expressed concern over in your last message, it is of course natural to feel these urges towards attractive people of your acquaintance. Even the Jedi cannot deny that. Your passion does you credit; hold onto it dearly, for it will bring you strength. Our emotions are often more honest than the convoluted chains of logic that we use to justify ourselves to one another, as a perusal of any single day's Senate proceedings will show. What the Jedi consider serenity seems an intricate form of delusion: a refusal to accept the self, and all that that entails.

At any rate, when seeking out a partner for discreet liasons, I suggest avoiding the Temple entirely. There are some useful clubs in the lower levels where one may meet skilled professionals eager to teach for the right price; if you wish, I would be happy to give you some references the next time we meet. I am sure the focal point of your desire will appreciate your efforts in this matter, and I know that you are a very fine student, quick to learn new skills and quick to master them. If I may help in any other way, please do not hesitate to ask.

As always, I remain affectionately yours,  
Sheev Palpatine


End file.
